High School Days: Sophomore Year (edited)
by believer000
Summary: Edited version of an old story. Ziva just moved to America after her parents died. She was adopted by Gibbs and Jenny and meets Tony in High School. He helps her open to open up again and build a new life in America. Tiva!


**Hey Guys! Guess what, I'M BACK! It's been 3 years since I started writing High School Days: Sophomore Year, and I have grown a lot since then. I know I haven't posted anything in ages, but since my stories are pretty old now, and my English has improved a lot, I decided that it was time to go back to my old stories, edit and finish them. So here is my edited version of HSD:SY, I hope you like it. I will leave the old version of it up, though, if you want to read that one!**

**Also, I'm starting to look for a Beta, I thought I am announcing it early, to already have someone for when I write new parts of my stories. So if you are interested, please let me know. **

**I hope you enjoy the story as much as you did 3 years ago, and hello to any new readers!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

High School Chapter 1

It was the first day of Ziva David's Sophomore year of High School. Her first day at an American school. High School already was a daunting experience for Ziva, she never particularly liked school, but starting in a completely new country, where she knew about nobody was taking it to a whole new dimension.

Ziva had moved to America 2 months ago after her parents and her little sister died in a bombing in her homeland Israel. Her father was the director of Mossad, an Israeli intelligence service, and their car was blown up while her mother, father and her 12 years old sister Tali were inside.

After that she was adopted by the director of an American Agency called NCIS, the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Her name was Jenny Gibbs. Before she became the first female director of NCIS, she was an Agent stationed in the Middle East and the best friend of Ziva's mother Rivka.

Jenny had to move back to America when Ziva was 12 but her mother and her kept contact. Two years after Jenny went back to America she married her partner Jethro Gibbs and a year ago she became the director of NCIS. When she heard what happened to Eli David, his wife and one of their daughters, she and her husband decided to adopt Ziva since the only family she had left in Israel was her aunt, who was quite old and certainly not able to take care of a teenager. Ziva was glad about their decision and she had always liked Jenny. Since she could remember she was a permanent part of her life and she could always talk to her whenever something was bothering her.

Ziva was not like an ordinary American teenager at all. She didn't look very American, with her wild, curly dark hair and olive skin and she certainly didn't act like an average American, either. Her father trained her to become a part of Mossad since she could walk and talk. So now, Ziva was 16 years old and already spoke five languages fluently, fought as good as a fully trained Mossad officer and always said what was on her mind.

Alone she walked down the hallway to her next class. Spanish. One of the languages she spoke fluently. It would be boring but at least an easy credit. It was the class right before her lunch period, which was nothing she was looking forward to, since she still didn't know anybody and therefore would probably spend it alone, sitting at the lunch table with a bunch of outcasts.

Just like in her other classes, Ziva had to introduce herself. It wasn't like she had anything interesting to say, since she didn't want to tell everybody about her family, so there wasn't much else to tell, without revealing this sad chapter of her life.

So when Ziva was told to sit down by her teacher, she didn't say anything else to anybody. She wasn't shy or anything but she was still sad about the loss of her family and couldn't stand those happy people everywhere.

When the bell finally rang, she slowly packed her stuff and was about to walk to the cafeteria when she almost bumped into a boy. He was tall, had sand colored hair and beautiful green eyes.

He smiled at her. "Hi I'm Tony DiNozzo. You're Ziva, right?"

Ziva just nodded and started walking to the cafeteria. She expected him to just let her be, but instead he walked next to her and asked: "So, do you have lunch break now?" Ziva just nodded again and Tony said: "Me, too. You wanna sit with me?"

"Okay..." Ziva agreed slowly. She didn't really care who she was sitting with since she didn't plan to talk anyway.

"So you're from Israel?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded again. "That's so cool. What's it like there?"

"It's alright." Ziva responded as short as she could. She hoped he would see that she really didn't want to talk but obviously he didn't. Or maybe he just didn't care.

"So, why did ya move here?" Tony wanted to know.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ziva replied grumpily. She just couldn't talk about it with some stranger. The memories were still too painful and she doubted that they would ever go away.

"Oh, okay. Then let's talk about something else. How did you like Spanish class today?" Tony asked.

"It was okay, I suppose." Ziva responded. This guy really started to annoy her.

"You looked bored. Why?" Tony asked.

"Because it was boring." She answered annoyed.

"Okay. So what classes do you have after lunch." he wanted to know.

"English, Math and History." Ziva said.

"That's awesome. Seems you'll be stuck with me for the rest of the day then." Tony joked and when he noticed Ziva's confused expression, he added :"I have the same classes after lunch."

'Great' Ziva thought. Doesn't look like I can get rid off him very soon.

"Great." she said aloud.

"You don't sound very happy." Tony told her. 'O great. Now he's trying to make me feel guilty' Ziva thought.

"You ask a lot of questions." she said. They arrived at the cafeteria and went to a small table in the back of the room.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Tony asked and Ziva shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay. So why don't you like my questions?" Tony asked.

"I'm just not in the talking mood, I suppose." Ziva said and decided to open up a little, hoping that she would get more comfortable this way, since it didn't seem like Tony was going to back off anytime soon.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Tony apologized.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. But I don't understand why you're even talking to me." Ziva replied honestly.

"You're interesting. And you seem different from the other girls. I like that." Tony smiled.

"I would be flattered right now, but you kind off seem like the kind of guy who tries to make every girl seem special." she responded sarcastically.

"Well, I don't have to make a girl feel special to make her like me." Tony said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"I see." Ziva replied, surprised by his honesty. She hated to admit it, but his good mood was almost contagious.

"So what do you do outside of school?" Tony asked.

"In Israel I did Karate and Krav Maga." Ziva said. He made her feel more and more comfortable, which surprised her. In fact she probably hadn't felt as comfortable as she did now since moving to America. And he was definitely the first boy who ever let her feel this way.

In Israel, she was always considered a freak, she did have some friends, but the majority of people just didn't get her and most of the guys were intimidated by the fact that she could easily beat them in a fight.

"Wow. Fighting. That's impressive." Tony responded enthusiastically.

"What do you do outside of school?" Ziva asked.

"I play football and basketball." he smiled.

"Wow. The girls must really love you." Ziva responded.

"They do." he said with a big grin on his face.

They chatted until the lunch break was over and went to their next classes together. Tony really liked her. He felt comfortable in her presence and so did Ziva. After school Tony drove Ziva home in his truck. It wasn't a long walk from school to the Gibbs' residence, but he insisted on driving her home, so they continued their conversation on the drive to Ziva's house.

Ziva felt like she could talk to Tony for hours, without ever running out of things to talk about, which was a completely new feeling to her and surprisingly, she enjoyed it a lot.

When Ziva entered the house she smiled. For the first time in two months.


End file.
